LiLy&OlIvEr are ANIMALS
by luvinzanessa719
Summary: well..i bet you could just bet on what this will be about..jut plz comment to me about it
1. notes&whipits

**ANIMALS**

**just to tell you, but this is my own experience,for some part of it: from oliver's 2nd P.O.V and down is my own experience**

Lilly's POV-

I sit right behind the best guy : Oliver Oken. I just started twirling with his hair and daydreaming of how much fun he have had before. It's health class, I'm bored what else should I be doing.

"Stop it" He turned around, I was still holding on to his hear "Oww…you're going to get us in trouble"

I wasn't paying attention at all, I was still holding on to his hair. He grabbed my hand and put it on my desk and turned back around. I snapped back into reality and realized that my hand was on my desk. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a little note.

My teacher was never paying attention to what are class does. Neither does the class. Mostly the only time we all pay attention, is if we are in the 'sex' talk. Guess what ?? We were in that part. All the people were paying attention, except me and Oliver. We don't need that talk.

I got done writing the note and folded it up. I pulled on Oliver's shirt and shoved it down his shirt. He squealed, but I like his squeal. Mr. Behm (teacher) turned around and looked around the class room. Oliver dug up his shirt and found the note. He opened it and read it. I was him start to write something. When I got it back I opened it. Before I could even read the first mess y word, I felt a shadow right next to me.

"Would you like to share ?" Mr. Behm, oh great this is going to be fun.

"Sure, I got nothing to hide." Great, I just gave my teacher with Oliver's and mine little talk. Mr. Behm just took my note and walked off. Oliver just tuned around and was like yelling at me with his eyes. "What ?! It's not a big deal at all"

"Not a deal, that's…" he points toward the note, "…NOT a big dead ?!"

"Yeah"

"You gotta be fucking crazy?"

"Yes, sure. But you know hat you love me!" I just smiled then turned back towards Mr. Behm.

"Can I go on?" Mr. Behm was just looking at me and Oliver.

"Sure" Oliver just slouched down into his desk

"Ahem…my mom found your boxer's in my room. I'm grounded, but I think I cant sneak out Saturday without them knowing. Remember to bring your--" He stopped and read through it to himself. "Ok, see me after class"

"Ok, fine" I just smiled

Oliver and I just paid attention again, but my paying attention is twirling with his hair.

* * *

Oliver's POV-

I cant believe she would do that during class, plus she keeps on twirling with my hair. She's fun and everything, I just think she jest acts before she thinks. Oww, now she's pulling on my hair.

"Can you stop it?" I turned around and glared at her

"Why ?" she ask softly.

"I don't know, maybe because your hurting my head. Plus we are already in trouble, we don't need more."

She finally let go of my hair, but now she's kneeing me in my back and ass.

After class was easy, I just left. I didn't have to stay after. I was waiting for her by the door and my locker. After about 10 minutes, she finally came back out.

"look at what I got." she walked over to me, with something in both hands.

She held up a detention slip in one hand and a…what?! Mr. Behm gave her a condom.

"Why did you…uhh…ummm--" I was in shock.

"Ohh, don't worry it's a Females. You can go in there if you want a _'MANLY'_ one" she was laughing at me. I knew she couldn't help it. Neither could I.

I grabbed her from around the waist and just lifted her up. I was strong enough, I wasn't worrying about it.

She screamed, but I love her scream. She couldn't help it. She loved it whenever I would just do that like every day during gym, but ever since out schedule had changed because of the semester. I miss those days. Gym flashbacks came and went through my head. Either we were both late for gym or we would be sneaking out of gym just to both have our own fun in the locker rooms.

Now I know that he parents are grounding her because of me, but I still have to drive her home. We walked outside of the school and decided, instead of going straight to her house, lets get something to eat. Fun. So I thought.

* * *

Lilly's POV-

That was always fun. Driving around doing nothing, except him. Haha, I'm funny. Now I'm grounded, so my parents are watching me like hawks.

I trusted him when he said he was going to take me to my favorite restaurant.

"No"

"Why ?" he was whining.

"Because, I'm suppose to be home like…" I looked at my phone, "NOW"

"Just this once, pleas?"

"I said No!" Now I just did a something stupid. When we drove past my house, I jumped out to his car. I still feel the pain, but I'm use to it. I'm a skateboard chick, I'm ok with cuts and bruises.

The next morning I walked into school, I saw Oliver mad at me. But I knew that if I only had to show him a little something, he would LOVE me again.

Ok, now. Where is the next closest janitors closet ?

* * *

Oliver's POV- _(this is where my own experience starts, in my real life i'm lilly and oliver was a guy in my class)_

"Don't even try" I stuck out my hand to stop her

"Don't try what?!"

"What your just about to do"

No, she doesn't even listen to me. Instead of stopping in her path, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a janitor's closet. How classic ?

"Oliver, I'm sorry. But I had to get home before my parents did"

"Ok, ok. I forgive you." I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Now let me show you something."

"What ?"

I pulled out a container of Air Duster (keyboard cleaner). "This"

"What do you do with it ?"

"Get high. Its awesome. It takes about 3 puffs and then you feel it"

"Are you sure its…ok?"

"Yes, totally. I've done it before"

"Ok, then I don't care"

* * *

Lilly's POV-

Wow. It taste like an emergency astma inhaler. After 3 puffs, it was amazing. He also called it a 'whip it'. I loved it. The feeling, the making out, and the fingering, wow it was amazing. I cant stop thinking about it. I tried it twice with him, 3 puffs each time. It was fun, so that meant 2 times making out. I loved it.

"How as that for you?" Oliver let go of me.

"AMAZING. You just feel Blazed that whole time."

"I know"

"We better get to class. It is just about to start" I moaned, I was starting to get a headache. I got back to class. My underwear and pants felt not comfortable. My hair was crazy too.

"Hey" Miley tapped on my shoulder. "Whoa, what is with you?"

"Why?"

"Your eyes are blood shot. Wait, if your eyes are blood shot that means you have had whip its."

"How did you know ?"

"I have had them before"

Wow, Miley had something before me.

"From who?"

"Jack"

"Ohh." I turned around and tried to fix my hair and pay attention to the teacher. Doubt it!

**(That was longer than what I expected, but that is about 4 sheets of notebook paper written on both sides. Hope you like it…I was at a writers block so I just started to right this. ****Some of this I have done****)**


	2. Taste Cherry & L Word

**Chapter 2 : Taste Cherry & "L" Word**

**Olivers POV-**

Wow, she was amazing ! Can I get seconds? I have done it before so I'm use to the whipits. Haha! Oh jeeze, I just have a really bad headache plus I have black spots coming in front of my eyes.

"I love you" I mouthed over to Lilly.

"I love you too" She mouthed it back. Haha! She is just way to pretty. That's what I love about her. But there are more reasons.

"Dude…Dude?" Dillian (I think) was trying to talk to me

"What's up ?"

"Your swaying back and forth in your chair. Are you ok?"

"Yah toally. Just a little light-headed"

"O...k…" He could kinda see I was lying.

Ding went the bell, but to me it felt like a huge gong by my ears. I didn't know what it is with me.

"Hey, so I heard" It was Miley

"What?"

"You and Lilly. Whipits. Closet."

"She told you all."

"No, but could you show me again." Oh my god, I knew where she was going with this.

"Umm…" I knew she kinda had the hots for me, but I didn't want to crush her or Lilly's heart.

"Com'on! Lilly wont know" She was pulling me to a closet. Ok, I will only spray it for her, nothing else.

* * *

"MILEY…NO NO NO!!" I couldn't take it anymore , she was starting to unzip my pants. How could she ?!

"What ?!"

"Get away from me!" I stormed out of the janitors closet and right away I saw Lilly walking past me. I don't think she noticed anything?

"Hey b-babe" Whoa, I need to wait to get that stuff out of my system before I start talking

"Hey sexy, what's up?"

"Nothing."

She looked down. "Advertising ?!"

"Wha--" She grabbed my zipper and pulled it back up. "Ohh" At least she noticed it and nobody else. "…And you aren't?!"

"Hey" Ok, ok, ok she punched me in my shoulder. But I just grabbed her right back.

"Com'on , come to me!"

"Sure" I kissed her and we loved it, well I did I knew that. "Hey, do I taste cherry on your lips?"

"No…no, no, no!"

"O..k, hey how about you come over to my house tonight ?? My parents are away."

I had to answer quick. "Hell yes!"

"Ok…seven?!"

"Meet you there then" Yes, finally.

* * *

I walked on your doorstep back and forth and until I heard something.

"Umm…I'm up here. What are you doing down there?"

I looked up and started smiling. I tried to open the door but it was some how locked. "Well I could get up there, but its kinda locked..duh."

"That is why I told my dad to put this on the side of our house." She pointed to the side of her house and when I finally saw it I couldn't believe she was going to make me do that.

"CLIMB ?! You want me to climb ??"

"Yupp, I'll be waiting." She put down her window.

How could she do that to me ?? She knows I cant climb that well, but any way here we go. Jeeze this is hard, I want to get up there so bad. I could hear he music, she is listening to Candy Shop by 50 Cent. "LILLY!!" I started yelling at her. I wanted her to help me but apparently she isn't listening to me. "LILLY!!" Ok, all just give up for yelling at her. Almost there, common Oliver your Smokin Oken. Common Oliver you get up and there and have all the fun. There, now lets relax…wait I cant I have to get in there. I open her window and she is just…oohh jeeze. I never knew she owned that kinda sexy clothes.

"Finally you get her, that took you awhile."

"Ok, ok, ok. But that is hard to get up."

"Stop complaining, I thought you were a man. Just kidding!"

"Lillian" I grab her and just cant help it but I tag her down to the floor like in wrestling and just start kissing her.

**Lilly's P.O.V -**

"Ollie" He finally let go of my hand and then starts going up and down my sides with his hands. It kinda tickled, doesn't he know I'm ticklish.It wasn't long until his shirt came off and I could finally feel is kinda abs. Haha! I had my legs wrapped around his back. Until he got up. "What cha doing?" He gives me his hand and pulls he me up and then brings me closer again.

I had to undo his belt, which was kinda hard that he was holding me so close and plus kissing me like crazy. We just couldn't help it, he were crazy teenagers in love. Wow, the love word just came into my head. Could it be true if we were in love? Never mind about that but lets just get on with it. I pulled down his pants and he just stepped out of them. He started pulling down my bra strap. He kissed my shoulder lightly then looked up at me.

"I love you"

"I l-love you too" How could I studder at that ?!

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, totally. I have been waiting for this."

"Ok."

We were up against my window wall. Good thing I closed my window when he came in. He put his arms around me and undid my bra. Now that was officially off. He kissed me on my lips then started going south after that. He stretched his arm out to my CD player and turned it all the way up. I bet it was so then no body could hear just us. He was kissing my collar bone which was ticklish again but I just messed his hair. He finally was getting closer.

"How the view?"

"Umm…great. I'm loving it."

"Your such a perv." He pushed us both to my bed.

"Your such beautiful" He started kissing me again, so instead of my just laying there doing nothing I grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. In the reaction of that, he started kissing my lips again and put his arms around me and pulled of my panties. Ok, so now we were totally nude in my bed. Good thing my parents aren't home! It was kinda cold in my room but his body was keeping me warm. He was rubbing his fingers up and down my back then we switch positions. Now I was on top, how did that happen ? I couldn't even feel him until he started thrusting himself into me. It was in so much pain, I couldn't help my self I just slipped moans out of my lips and was kissing him again. "Open wider!" What he said that to me. Ok, fine

"Oliver I think we should--"

"No" He just kept on thrusting I just opened my legs wider. "Lilly.." He breathes out of a kiss. I feel him lift me up , I wrap my legs around his so he can thrust with less trouble. Unlike him, I don't try and fight back the moans that build up. "Oliver..." The cycle repeats over and over: a thrust, a moan, and a breath. After going through through that cycle so many times he finally stop and he gets off of me or was it the other way around. He laid in my bed but breathing so hard. It was over, what how could it be over? Its ok.

He grabs his cell phone out of his pants which were on his side of the bed and just looked at the time. He turned back around and just wrapped his arm around me. I started to hear him humming close to my ear. It was the song on my CD player which was playing, Low by Flo-rida. We just fell asleep after awhile.

* * *

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed but there was note on my bed. I wrapped the blankets around me and sat up.

_Lilly Truscott,_

_I'm loving everything about you. _

_Every time I see you, I'm loving you more and more._

_I had to leave this morning because my mom called me._

_I'm sorry._

_I loved last night and I wont forget it._

_Luv ya, _

_Smoken Oken_

Ohh…jeeze. He used the "L" word. Does he really love me ?? Augh! I just fell back into bed and just screamed into my pillow.

"I suck at relationships" I said to myself.

**(Ok...this was a long story. But poor Lilly, she is confuzzled. Long story, took long time...see ya)**


	3. Yes, No

**Chapter 3: Yes, No**

**Lilly's P.O.V.-**

My phone got me out of my bed at quickly into some clothes just like a bra and a pair of jeans. It was Miley.

"What is it girly?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk

"Well--wait have you been kinda crying?"

"No, but go on."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, but you sound really sad. What is wrong?"

"Well….--"

"Miss Lilly Truscott, tell me!"

"I always imagined 'it' this way, but why do I feel so bad."

"If 'it' is what you mean….wait Lilly you didn't."

"Miley, I did" I couldn't help, I had to tell my best friend.

"Ohh Lilly, but…how was it ?? You don't have to everything but yeah. Hold on wait, delete that last few sentences." What ?! She wants…details?!

"Well it was quick and it was what I wanted…I don't know what else to say"

"Ok, but do you still want to hang out?"

"Can I decline this time?"

"At this type of moment, yeah"

"Thanks. See ya chica" We finally hung up. Augh…Tell me why I told her ? I fell back onto my bed, closed my eyes and then felt a hot tear slide down the side of my face. I heard something or someone knock on my window. I looked over to my window and right away I wiped my tear. It was Oliver. I opened the window but I didn't let him in right away. "I would of thought you could have been grounded."

"No…just warned" He pushed me to the side and tried to kiss me at the same time. Missed me! So, he turned back around then kissed me right on my lips. Now he got me! When he let go of me he wiped his and my face.

"You been crying."

"No!"

"You're not the best liar. You have a red nose and your eyes are red and puffy. Plus I got some tear on my cheek when I kissed you. What's wrong?"

"Ohh…nothing…" Lilly, think of another lie but make it work "…except I found out my parents wont be back for awhile." Ok, that wasn't much of a lie but the being sad about that was a lie. But it worked…yah.

"Fun, more time for me to be over." Ohh…great?! "Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Excellent?!" I put up both of my thumbs and just had a fake smile.

"You don't want me over ?" He came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"No, I do. I just don't feel good right now. I have a huge migraine." Wow, this lying stuff is getting easier. Haha!

"Ok, then I'll just back away…just kidding. Come here" He pulled me closer and kissed me right away. Ohh…how do I melt in his arms all the time? He wraps his other around my face and pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. We just keep on kissing and in anytime we were just laying on top of my bed. "You are so beautiful"

"Aww…do you say that to all girls ?!" You know me and my sarcastic feeling. Plus he used that line already when we were in this same bed before.

"No…the only girl I have is you. The perfect one that is just everything to me. Haha!"

"Why is that funny??"

"No reason. It wasn't funny."

"O…k. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing to me. Footsie."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and isn't that like a little kids fun game."

"No you can have fun with footsie whenever."

"Yep, I was right. You are playing footsie with me." I slapped him in the shoulder.

"Oww."

"Ohh…Be a man."

"OK…fine." He turned around and just didn't even make a move or a sound.

"Oliver…" I shook his shoulder, "Ollie!" He was ignoring me. "Ok…fine. Two can play that game." After two minutes he finally said something.

"Ok…the only way is if you take your bra off. You already have your shirt off…now its your bra's turn."

"But I didn't even put on a shirt."

"The only way I will turn around and talk to you is if take off your bra." Was he serious?!

"Ok…fine"

He turned around. "Are you serious ?!"

"No…Haha you turned around and talking to me."

"But, you still have to take off your bra."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Yes"

"NO!!…wait?!" haha, I tricked him.

"You said no, soo no." I pulled on a shirt and stood up.

"That's not fair you tricked me."

"Yes it is fair."

"Ok…fine" He finally gave up.

"Well…bye." I walked out of my room and closed my door.

"Lilly…LILLY!"

**(Done…haha…..but plz comment)**


End file.
